Without the Ashes
by Ravelyin
Summary: How I think 'I will rise up' should have ended. Godric/Sookie. If you like it i'll continue writing. Sookie cannot let Godric go. He saved her life, and now she has to return the favor.
1. Ancient Dilemma

**I didn't like how 'I will Rise up' ended, therefore, I re-wrote it. If you guys like it, I'll keep going. :] This is set on the roof, right as the sun is coming up.**

"A human with me at the end," He said in shock looking at Sookie, "And human tears. Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised."

Sookie looked back at him, unsure what to say. They stood in a moment of silence, while she tried to contain hysterics. He didn't deserve this. Sookie could see that he was beginning to smoke, she had to stop this.

"In this I see god," He continued in astonishment, pleasure, and contentment.

She couldn't let him do this. Sookie had come up the stairs to say goodbye, or so Godric wouldn't meet the sun alone, or that was what she'd thought. He held his hand out to her and began to turn to face the sun he hadn't been able to experience in two thousand years. She couldn't bear the silence.

"Godric." Sookie Stackhouse spoke meekly through tears.

"Yes?" He turned to her, still smoking as the sun rose up.

"Please," She spoke through her tears, trying to keep calm, "D-don't leave me."

This was a surpise, Godric could see the girl's secerity. She didn't want to lose him. But he wanted to meet the sun, didn't he? He was ready, he'd lived two thousand years and there was nothing left for him, "I have to."

"Just give me one more night with you." She choked out, distressed.

Without a word, Godric ran for the stairs. He didn't have time to think or speak, he was nearing flames. Sookie ran after him, estatic. She couldn't move fast enough, she couldn't wait to meet him on the other side of the door. She whipped it open and stood, looking at the man who had saved her life. She wasn't sure what to say.

"One night." He said calmly to her, "I give you one night to convince me there is reason to keep going in this life."

Sookie didn't speak, she just wrapped her arms around Godric and cried. What would Bill think? He was asleep at the moment, and wouldn't notice her gone for at least a few hours. He slept like the dead, she mused. She'd saved Godric when even Eric couldn't, she couldn't leave him now.

"Come on," She said after finally regaining control of herself, "We need to get some sleep."

"We?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out what she was insinuating.

Sookie laughed, "What? How do you think I could maintain a relationship with a vampire? I have to sleep sometime."

Godric nodded, "You're right. You should return to Bill."

"No, I will not." Sookie said as sternly as she could, "I just stopped you from killin yourself as a favor to me." Her voice grew softer and more meek, "I cant leave you now."

Godric grabbed the girls hand and walked her down to Eric's room wordlessly. He was in shock at the girls attachment to him. Was it simply because he'd saved her, or was there more to this than he'd thought up on the roof? The door to Eric's room wasn't even closed all the way, and through his sadness, Eric must not have heard them approace. But when Eric felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn't believe it when it was Godric's.

"You're?" Eric couldn't say more.

"You can thank Sookie for my life." Godric said turning to the girl who was more than pleased with herself, "But we will discuss this more later. We have to get some sleep." Godric put a hand on Sookie's shoulder and began to leave the room. They were followed out by Eric's jealous eyes. Had Godric accomplished stealing the heart of Sookie Stackhouse? Was there anything he could do if he had? More bloody tears streamed down his face, and he had to look away.

"You have a beautiful soul," Godric said to Sookie before opening the door to his hotel room.

"So do you, Godric." She replied, looking down unsure of what she was planning on happening after the door shut behind them.


	2. Pillow Talk

*******Thank you all for your reviews, as long as you like it I'll keep it going.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been fifteen minutes. A gentleman, Godric laid on the couch, facing the television. While Sookie laid in his bed, overwhelmed with fatigue yet unable to sleep. She could tell that he was still awake, but she was afraid to say anything. She was still unsure what she'd intended on accomplishing today. Regardless, Sookie was unsatisfied with her situation.

A booming ancient laugh broke the silence. It was Godric, laughing uncontrolably at the television. Sookie looked up and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Godric was watching SpongeBob, and enjoying it. Godric continued to chuckle along with the show, Sookie just watched the back of his head, amused.

"He ripped his pants again!" He said to no one in particular.

Sookie laughed again, still eyeing the back of his head. She wondered if he could feel her eyes on him. Godric was a respectful vampire, it came with his age. Though he could feel her staring, he didn't react. He wanted her to be sure of what she wanted before he made a move. She had Bill anyway. The room then grew quiet again as Godric shut off the television, preparing to sleep.

Sookie couldn't handle the silence, again. She knew she needed to say something, anything, but was unsure what was appropriate. She'd just stopped Gordic from killing himself, he must be hurting. She had to say something.

"Godric?" She whispered, careful not to wake him if he was asleep.

"Yes Sookie?" He said matching her whisper.

"Are you okay? I mean, If I go to sleep, you aren't going to go running off to meet the sun right?"

"No. I said I'd give you one night. I won't break that promise."

"Ok," She rolled over onto her side and sat for a few seconds, "Are you comfortable?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, sitting up and looking at her through the dark.

Sookie laughed, "On the couch. Is it comfortable? Because you can lay up here with me if it isn't." She blushed through the darkness.

"What a kind offer," He stated raising an eyebrow "Do you want me to lay up there with you?"

"I'm not sure." Sookie said honestly, "But I felt something for you today, when I hugged you. I think it was more than just relief that your weren't dead."

Godric didn't say anything, he just stood up and walked over to the bed and stood next to where she was laying. He hovered over her for a moment before sitting inches from where her legs were caually spread out under the covers.

"You drank his blood the first night you met, correct?" He didn't want so say Bills name.

"Yes." She replied, shaking slightly from nerves.

"And how did you feel about him before that?"

"Protective. He was he first vampire I'd met. I-I didn't want him to feel unwelcome."

Godric nodded lightly in response, resting his hand on the blanket where her thigh was, Sookie shivered. He could hear her heartbeat increase, he could feel the blood rushing violently through her veins. He could feel her body heat up when he touched her. Godric began moving his hand lightly up and down her thigh through the blanket, then stopped.

"And when I do that?" He questioned.

Sookie blushed, she wasn't sure what to say. He already knew what it was doing to her, she didn't want to have to say it. "I feel warm and comfortable when you touch me, Godric." Sookie sat up in response to her words, her face inches from his.

"Alright then." Godric then stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down. He'd gathered all of the information he needed, "You drank Eric's blood today, correct?"

"Yes, he tricked me into it."

"And you're aware on the effect it had on you?" He looked at the back of her head wondering if she would turn to face him. But he knew she was too nervous to do so.

"Yes." She said shamefully.

"Have you considered that your feelings for Bill may have been effected by your drinking his blood?"

"All the time," Sookie said, turning to face him.

Godric then took his fingers and wistfully stroked them across Sookie's cheek, "And have you considered that whatever you are feeling right now may be some incarnation of post traumatic stress?"

"No," Sookie said, "It's not."

Sookie pulled her face closer to his, and placed her hand on his cheek. After looking into his ancient eyes for a moment, Sookie closed hers and leaned in to kiss him.


	3. Daydreams

***I love that you guys like this! I really appriciate all of the reviews and people who have taken an interest. Please review and type suggestions for the plot. I don't have a clear place I want this to go so I figure I can listen to what some of ya'll want. Constructive criticism is also very welcomed/encouraged. LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Chapter 3:**

Sookie's lips were moving in closer to Godrics' slowly, her mind was flooded with possibility, she wasnted to look into the future and see what was going to happen. The unknown was driving her insane, and she couldn't bear it.

"Sookie." Godric said seconds before her lips met his.

"Yes?" The hurt was obvious in her voice.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

Tears filled her eyes and she fought to keep them inside of her. "I'm not sure, I'm so confused."

"Should I be flattered?" He was trying to lighten the mood.

"Godric, I was so sure of my life before I met you. I was going to be with Bill, we were going to marry one day," Godric shuddered a bit when she said this, Sookie continued, "Then you came along and showed me something different. You made me feel something ancient and beautiful. I just don't know."

Godric didn't say anything, he just looked into her through the darkness. He could feel her confusion and sadness. Her world was falling apart. Instead, Godric pulled Sookie close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. In response, Sookie closed her eyes and kissed him softly on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Before he knew it, Godric was asleep, dreaming of his old life. When he was human. His thoughts had to have been distorted over the years. He could see his mother standing in front of him, smiling. He reached out to touch her and his hand began to turn to ash. She was standing in the light, bathed in the light of the day.

_"Son," she said to Godric, "Come."_

_"But mother, I cannot." Godric looked at his hand, now made of ash._

_"Godric, please. Come to your mother."_

_"Mother." And blood filled teard fell onto Godrics hand, making the ash burst into the air._

_"Mother!" Godric looked into his mothers eyes expecting to see horror, but his eyes were met with an expression of love._

_"You need to answer the door, Godric." his mother said sweetly, "It's time to wake up."_

Godric's eyes shot awake and he looked around confused. Was this death? Who was this blonde asleep on his chest? The fog was beginning to clear when the light rapping on the door continued. Godric stood up after gently moving the girls head onto a nearby pillow and walked to the door. He rubbed his eyes before opening it.

"Eric?"

"Hello." Eric's eyes were slightly puffy from what Godric assumed to have been from his crying last night.

"Why are you here?" Godirc raised an eyebrow.

"Its dusk, and if tonight is all we have, I wanted to take you for a bit. You know, before Sookie wakes up," Eric looked past Godric for a moment, and saw Sookie asleep on the bed. He could smell Sookie on Godric. He thought he might get sick.

"Alright, but what is it you wanted to do?"

"Anything. Anything like we used to. Feed, rape, kill." Godric frowned, but noticed Eric's desperation, "Maybe not as extreme, but I just want to spend time with you."

"Alright," Godric spoke, "I'll try to impart you with new wisdoms to carry with you after I'm gone. He turned away and walked over to Sookie, and covered her back up. Eric shuddered a bit in jealousy as Godric walked over to the couch, picked up his shirt, and put it on.

"You ready?" Eric questioned.

"I'm ready,' Godric said.


	4. Waiting

***I am so sorry I havent updated in so long. I think I hit the wall and ran out of ideas or something. I promise I'll try to always keep the story interesting and keep updating even if I'm having trouble figuring out what to put. Also, thank you so much for your amazing reviews! You people are all great and thank you for reading! 3 (Also if you'd like to suggest what you think Godric and Eric should go do I'd love to hear it!) I'm sorry it's so short. It's hard to get back in the groove. :D**

**Chapter 4:**

Sookie awoke to a dark and cold room. Confused about where she was, she ran her hand across the wall trying to find a light to turn on. As soon as she flipped the switch the room illuminated with a brilliant silvery light. Sookie scanned the area outside of the bed and found herself in her own bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. Something was strange, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. A loud screech rang out suddenly, making Sookie scream.

"Godric!" Her eyes shot open to see Bill sitting at the end of the bed. Silence piercing her ears, Sookie just stared blankly at the back of his head, unmoving. Where was Godric? Had it all been a dream? Sookie waited for Bill to say something to her, she feared something was wrong.

"Bill?" She spoke softly.

"Sookie." He replied with an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"You didn't come back, I was worried." He still didn't turn around, "Why did you stay here all day?"

"I had just stopped him from killin' himself, Bill. I couldn't leave him alone." Had she done something wrong? Should she feel bad?

"Will you be returning to Bon Temps with me tonight?" His voice didn't seem hopeful.

"I-I can't Bill. I have to stay here with him. I promised I'd remind him why he should live." She frowned.

Without another word Bill stood up and walked to the door, he paused for a moment and turned the handle. "I love you, Sookie." He said with a saddened sigh, "And you know where I'll be if you want me."

Before Sookie could respond , Bill was gone and she was alone with her thoughts.

What was she doing with herself? How was she going to show Godric he had something to live for? She ran through ideas as she got dressed and made her way down up to the room her and Bill were sharing. She was unsure what she was going to say to him if he was there, but she needed to pack her things and get changed. Before she could get to her room she ran into a man wearing a hotel uniform. "Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied tilting her head to the side slightly in curiousity.

"I am supposed to deliver this to you." He stated handing over a letter. Sookie quickly thanked him and opened it;

_Sookie, I'm with Eric. Will meet you _

_at the bar at 2:30. Wear something_

_breathtaking. _

_-Godric_

Sookie hopped with excitement and half sprinted back to her room. When she got to the door she sighed deeply and turned the handle hoping for the worst. The door flew open a bit rough and hit the wall, exposing an empty room. Sookies belongings we're packed neatly in her suitcase which was laying on the bed. She walked over to the suitcase and opened it exposing all of the clothes she'd packed and an envelope. Sookie opened it to find $500 and a necklace. It was from Bill. She set the envelope to the side and sifted through her clothes. She hadn't packed anything breathtaking. With a sigh she pulled out a black coctail dress she'd packed in case her and Bill had gone to a nice restraunt. It would do, so she ran to the shower to get ready to meet Godric.

Sookie entered the bar, looking around hopefully to see Godric. He hadn't arrived yet, so she walked to the counter and ordered a vodka tonic. She was so nervous she was shaking, she still hadn't thought of anything to prove to him life was worth living. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her.

"I'm just curious, were you aware that you are the most beautiful woman in this city?"

She turned quickly and frowned, "Eric? What are you doing here?"

He chuckled lightly, "I'm here to make sure my jealousy is justified." He scanned her with his eyes longingly. "And it is. Have a good night tonight."

"Eric," Sookie said quietly, "I-"

"Have fun tonight. I'll be here to escort you home tomorrow if you need me." He promptly walked away.

Sookie finished her drink and looked at the small clock on the wall behind the bar. 2:37am.

"You're more beautiful than I remember." Godric said, now standing two feet behind Sookie holding a single rose. She turned toward him slowly trying to contain her excitement.

"Hello Godric," She said with a coy smile, "Is that for me?" She asked looking at the rose.

"Yes, " Godric stated handing the rose to her and grabbing her other hand, "Now come with me, I want to show you my favorite place on earth."


	5. A Spark in the Darkness

***Thank you all so much for your reviews! I appreciate the support and will try to keep this story going for you all. I'm sorry about my absence, I've been working on my web series a lot in my free time. **

In the darkness of his room all he could feel was hopelessness. As he lay underneath his sheets, listening to the tick of the clock mounted on the wall behind him was maddening and the pain in his chest wasn't the distraction he'd have asked for. His father, his maker, the one that he loved and trusted most in the world was with the woman who had unwittingly stolen his heart. He was jealous, of course, but the envy had awoken in him a demon of realization he could not contain. It was the kind of feeling one had trouble fighting, that burn inside that creates a whirlwind of irrational decision and uneasiness. The problem was that he knew that they deserved each other. With Bill it was different; He was a petty, childlike, prideful scum of a vampire. So taking what was his seemed, in a way, justified. Godric was godlike and more deserving than anyone he'd ever known including himself. Yet, the reality was that deep down Eric didn't care.

A tiny part of him wished that Godric had stayed on that rooftop, that Sookie would have failed in her attempt to save him. Oh how that fraction of his psyche taunted him with the possibility that she would be his for the taking.

A light knocking interrupted the drunken spiraling within him. Suddenly he had to move and attempted the feat with a grace he found deep within himself. The knocking continued unintrusively.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Wait a sec," he slurred a bit. The floor betrayed him, beginning to rock side to side as if suddenly he was again aboard her grace The Valiant during a raging storm, A plush love seat was his salvation as he ferried across the rough sea of carpeted floor. He placed his hand atop the only stagnant object in the room and steadied himself. He mumbled profanity quietly as he continued the short distance to the door. The cold knob injected a small shot of sobriety through him as he turned it. The world steadied on a distraught Bill Compton.

"Sir William," Eric stammered drunkenly, "Welcome to my kingdom." He swung his body a few inches to the right and extended his arm to gesture for Bill to come inside. Bill stayed in place and eyed him cautiously.

"How much have you had to drink today?"

"Quite a bit less than tomorrow, friend. Why are you here?"

Bill paused a moment before answering, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Do...Do you know where he is taking her?"

A chill blew over Eric that made even Bill shiver a bit and tighten all of the muscles in his upper body, straightening a bit. "No. And I have no interest in what they're doing."

"You're lying."

And, of course, he was.

Was this a limo? Sookies' hands felt the leather to her left and right, struggling to see through her touch. Godric was so gentle with her as he placed the blindfold over her eyes, when he lead her to this place as she struggled to walk without her sight, and when he placed his hand over her forehead so it didn't bump the entryway as he helped her into the vehicle. She scooted over to her far right to leave room for him to enter and position himself next to her, and when she heard the door slam shut without feeling his presence she reached her hands up to lift the blindfold.

"Don't you dare," Godric ordered through a grin.

"Where are you?" Sookie asked, smiling. "Where am I? Where are we going?" she chuckled at herself feeling her nerves welling up inside.

"Just sit tight and we will be landing before you know it. You may find a nap useful if you're tired at all. We have a very long night ahead of us."

"Alright," She said before what he said had fully sunken in, "Wait. Before we land?"

A light whizzing happened for a moment, breaking Godrics silence. Sookie sat blindfolded in place as the loud rumble of the engine started beneath her.

"

Sookie, you can take off your blindfold," Godric announced through the intercom system.

There was something about the roar of and engine that calmed him. If he wasn't worried about the damage that would be caused by the crash, Godric would take off early and meet the sun atop the world where he felt most alive. He could hear Sookie shuffling around in the back, but he could not see what she was doing. He put the barrier up so she couldn't see where he was flying, but now he found himself wishing he could look at her while she napped. The was a good idea. He was going to spend the night with her, they were going to see things he hadn't in many lifetimes. They were going to see his favorite place.

Beauty, to Godric, had had always been engulfed in the light that poisoned his skin and set him aflame. Now he saw her. Not in the light where she belonged, but in his darkness nuzzled in his sheets. Mmm...Those legs wrapped around his torso, her hair fanned against his pillow. It was something he hadn't wanted before, yes, he'd desired the catch and taking of a woman but now just being in her presence was an all consuming priority.

The tears she shed did him in. Why would this girl cry for him in spite of all his darkness? Though that's the thing about darkness, it only takes a little light to see through it. And that is exactly what she did, see him. She saw him so clearly it ignited a desire in him to make damned sure that she what she saw was good. And to see the good most clearly in someone, you have to fully understand the bad.


End file.
